


Tumblr inbox/writing prompts

by Dhole



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas, The Lion Guard (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Caesar's Legion, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Tumblr Prompts, post game content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhole/pseuds/Dhole
Summary: Various tumblr prompts either sent to me at random, through memes, or ideas I got while being unproductive. Various fandoms included. Tags/Characters/Warnings to be updated as more fics are added.





	1. "Why is it Purple" [Vulpes, Dead Sea]

Vulpes did not consider himself to be a vain man. Survival was paramount, looks should be seen as a low priory. This had often been the legionnaire’s mindset, until a recent occurrence struck a nerve with the young frumentarius.

* * *

 

_He’d been going about his business that fateful Sunday afternoon. Donning his usual coyote hood and explorer armour, Vulpes was to accompany Caesar and Lucius in a meeting with the fabled Courier Six.  It was the first time the fox would be meeting the courier in his own playing field, surrounded by his own allies. Vulpes assumed the heavy legion presence would sway Six from causing any trouble, trouble being something that accompanied Six wherever they wandered._

_This had not been the case._

_From the moment Six’s smug face graced the camp, Vulpes knew they were gunning for him. Not literally, but he knew they wanted to berate him so badly. That scrap of bronze that hung from their neck seemed to give them the impression that they could act so pettily to a high ranking legionary._

_On approach, that maddening grin the courier possessed came onto the scene with them. They paid no mind to Caesar, not Lucius. They were looking directly at him, deep into his icy blue eyes._

“ _Wow.”_

_The courier finally spoke, after a long minute of damning silence._

“ _For a guy who creeps around the Desert, you’re pretty damned pasty.”_

 

_Vulpes felt himself bristle. It was a pathetic jibe, a mere pinprick to his tough exterior. But regardless his back arched in a defensive way. From the very corner of his eye, Vulpes could’ve sworn he saw Lucius’ lips twitch into the smallest, slyest smile._

* * *

 

  Days had passed since. Vulpes found himself often checking his skin complexion, especially long days scouting and rendezvousing with his fellow Frumentarri. The courier’s words truly had gotten to him, as much as the fox tried to deny it.  It bothered him enough for Vulpes to make the decision to drop in on a good friend for some advice.

Inculta didn’t partially enjoy Camp Nelson. It held a stench of rot and decay, foul enough to turn your stomach and twist your insides. But Dead Sea, the commanding officer there, did not have the pleasure of coming and going as he pleased. So, Vulpes had to bring himself to Dead Sea, if he wished to see his friend.

“What troubles you, Vulpes?” The Decanus questioned the younger man, who lay moping upon one of the barracks many bunk beds. “You’ve not yet commented on the state of my abode.”

Vulpes grunted from his position.

“It’s a shithole, as always.” He fizzled. “But…” Vulpes rose into a sitting upright position, facing the Decanus head on. “Dead Sea. Am I …‘pasty looking’?”

The blonde Decanus blinked in response, utterly perplexed by such a question. Never, in his twenty six years of living, did Dead Sea ever expect to be asked by Vulpes Inculta _‘Am I pasty looking?’_

“My, Inculta. That is uh- Quite an interesting question. May I ask what exactly prompted it?”

“…Courier Six.”

Ah. That explained plenty to Dead Sea. The immature little gremlin under the alias of ‘Six’. Dead Sea never questioned Caesar. Any second guesses the blonde had would quickly be shunted aside, as he chastised himself for such disloyalty. But Dead Sea just could not begin to understand what his leader’s fascination with this particular individual was. They were neurotic, immature and quite frankly, a pain in the backside.

“Vulpes…” Dead Sea didn’t know where to begin. “Why, oh why, oh why … Are you taking the opinions of a fool like Six to heart? Courier Six had the nerve to refer to me as a ‘Ill tempered bucket of lard’ once. Then, Gabban reported that Six often took part in sexual relations with protectrons! Are you going to let the opinions of some low-life computer fucker hurt you?! Are you?!” Dead Sea demanded, throwing his arms up in frustration.

Vulpes held eye contact with Dead Sea, only breaking away when he knew Dead Sea only meant what was best.  “Listen. If you truly feel strongly enough about this, perhaps I can be of some aid. Come with me.”

* * *

 

    
  The next thing Vulpes knew, he was being lead into one of Nelson’s vacant homes. He did find himself questioning if it were purely vacant though, as he stepped along the freshly stained carpet and passed many empty soda bottles. Vulpes had a sneaking suspicion somebody was living here occasionally. His assumption confirmed when the smell of cigarette smoke that lingered around the queen size bed became far too potent.  

_Aurelius._

Vulpes made no comment though, holding no judgement for what company Dead Sea enjoyed. After all, _some people_ seemed to even enjoy robots as sexual partners. The Fox heard Dead Sea fumbling about in the second room, cursing when something clattered against the floor. Vulpes sat, neatly crossing one leg over the other and tenting his fingers in anticipation.

Dead Sea soon made a grand reappearance. Though he appeared to be caked in dirt and dust as he clutched a few bottles against his chest.  The blonde dumped the bottles down onto the small side table and attempted to read the very faded labels. His face skewered as he tries to read two hundred year old type, now completely indecipherable.

“Okay. Between you and me, I have reason to believe these are women’s vanity products. But I feel they would with help your… current issue.” Dead Sea explained, as he set the bottles up. “They’ll add a flavour of colour to your skin, according to the front of them.”

“Can you actually read that? You seemed to be struggling just now.”

“Just about.” Dead Sea snapped back, as he twisted the handle of the first bottle off. “Now I suspect you apply this to the skin, lets try your face first.”

“Dead Sea, how do you know that-”

Before Vulpes could finish, the Decanus had already squirted a blob of the stuff into the palms of his own hands, then pressed both hands against Vulpes’ cheeks. It felt cold, Vulpes made the smallest 'yelp’ as Dead Sea began rubbing the substance against his flesh.

“Stop squirming. I need to make sure it’s even!” Dead Sea barked, trying to hold the darker haired man still.

“What is this even supposed to do? You’re lathering it on me and have not explained it’s purpose!” Inculta protested, finally managing to catch the offending pair of hands.

Dead Sea stopped trying to spread the paste for a moment, looking back to the magazines he’d brought in alongside the many bottles. He reached for it and presented a page that depicted a woman lounging in beach attire.

“See how well tanned her skin is? This stuff shall do this to you! It’ll 'tan’ you within the hour!” The Decanus beamed, pleased with his ingenious idea. “I’d say I’ve gotten it quite even, let that set and you’ll soon start seeing results. I’m going to wash my hands, I don’t need to have weirdly toned hands…”

The Decanus exited the main room and went straight to the nearest water source: the sink. What came from the tap was a questionable yellow in colour, but Dead Sea did not intend to drink it, so proceeded to scrub at his hands and get the substance off.  As he scrubbed, Dead Sea pondered the possibility of inviting Aurelius over during the weekend. The NCR would be quiet, his Legionaries could easily be given tasks to keep them away. Finally Dead Sea could enjoy more than a few mere hours with his beloved-

He stopped scrubbing. Why was the water purple? Why were his palms stained purple?

…

Oh no.

Before Dead Sea could even begin to assume the worst, he heard Vulpes roar his name loudly. Not wasting a single second, Dead Sea flung himself at the bathroom door and bolted the lock shut. Seconds later, a force hit the door. Brilliant timing, Dead Sea thought to himself.

“Dead Sea, you stupid little- Why has my face turned purple?!” He heard Vulpes roar from the other side, pummelling his fists against the metal door. “You wait until I get in there! I swear, I’m going to ram ripper down your throat!”

The blonde gulped.  He had no visible escape route, Vulpes had him trapped. Dead Sea had a sneaking feeling he’d be camping out in this small four by four room for a long time.

He would have  to soon accustom himself to the yellow water, as Vulpes was a very, very patient man.


	2. No justice [Zira, TLK oneshot]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on a very boring, washed up fan theory.
> 
> [TW: Cub death.]

Zira didn’t kill Kopa, she was trying to save him from a pack of hyenas, who prayed on him when he wandered too far from her watch. She fought off so many, including the matriarch, Shenzi. She lost count of how many she took down, she didn’t care for the teeth that tore her at her flank and gnashed at her hide. It was in vain, even though the Lioness had defeated the hyenas and sent the cowardly five young males running, the young prince lay dead. His broken body still and stiff.  
  
She was his Auntie, she had sworn to protect the king’s son to prove she was no longer loyal to scar, to prove she was a reformed Lioness. She had failed, the prince had died. The Lioness screamed and howled in misery.  
  
“Why?!” Zira roared and roared, collapsing exhausted beside the fallen young prince. She awoke to the sound of horrified gasps and screams. Her red iris’ peered open and she groggily rose. Zira’s wounds burned and her body screamed at her to stay down.  
  
“Zira….What have you done…” Came the choked voice of Sarabi.  
“She murdered the prince!”  
“Murderer!!”  
  
All Simba’s pride hissed their accusations at the weakened Lioness, while Simba himself starred in horror at his slain son. His claws extended and scraped the dusty earth beneath him. He towered over Zira, who was shaking, unable to control her tremors.  
  
“Your- Your majesty! The Hyenas-!! They attacked young Kopa! I fought them-! All of them!”  
  
“You killed my son and you blame it on hyenas?! You know there are no hyenas left in these parts! They fled the Outlands after Scar’s death! … Scar…He- He wanted this all along, didn’t he?!”  
  
“She’s a murderous witch!! A lying cub killer!”  
  
“Retribution! Justice for prince Kopa!”  
  
Zira frantically looked from each Lioness, girls she once considered her pride sisters all staring at her with pure and utter scorn.  
  
“Please!” Zira begged. “You have to believe me, king Simba! Hyena’s attacked your son, see my wounds!”  
  
“Young Kopa must’ve defended himself! And she dares blame it the fabled hyenas!”  
  
Simba stepped closer to the exhausted, wounded lioness. His teeth bared, ready to kill.  
  
“Stop!”“ Called a voice. All of the lions looked up to the jagged mountains of the outlands. A  small figure leaped down and landed onto the ground, padding over to the lioness.  
  
A jackal? All the lioness growled at the female jackal, who continued to show no fear of the fearsome beasts. "This lioness is no liar! I saw the hyenas flee!”The jackal barked, pointing her snout in the north direction. “Do you fools really think a cub could do such harm to a fully grown lion?!”  
  
“Silence, filthy scavenger!” Simba roared, sending ReiRei scampering backwards in fear. “Why would we ever choose to believe a low life jackal? You only showed up to grave rob, no doubt! Be gone, before I kill you!”  
  
“…Please…This jackal..is not lying, Simba…” Zira wheezed, her red orbs glancing over to the sympathic gaze of the female jackal. “Thankyou…  
  
"Be gone, filthy scavenger! Nala roared, charging the Jackal while Zira pleaded for her to stop.  
  
ReiRei fled, not looking back at what would become of the injured female. She soon learned the woman’s name was ‘Zira’ and she was a mother herself to three cubs, she too became the victim of the Pridelands cruel exile. Reirei wasn’t sure what swayed King Simba to spare the Lionesses life, maybe that thick headed oaf decided to make her cubs suffer would be a much more suited punishment for a crime Zira did not commit. 


	3. Hot Chocolate prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inbox prompt from a friend, featuring their oc.

“It’ll pass.” Attila reassured the two boys. Neither looked at all reassured though, Caius especially. The youngest of the three was huddled up on his bed, trembling fearfully as the storm crackled loudly outside. “They always pass. If you listen carefully you can hear the thunder right? Well, did you know that the seconds between the thunder, it shows how far away the storm is-“ Another loud crack of thunder startled Attila, cutting his explanation short.

Leo nodded smugly at him, hating the way Attila tried to take charge of every situation they got themselves into. An immediate second bang of lightening forced Leo to scramble back on his bed. All of three of the boys soon found themselves on the same bed, looking for comfort through each other.  
  
“Children?” called a voice. All three of the boys arched up like a set of alert meerkats. The courier, Dusty entered the room carrying three mugs on a tray accompanied by a plastic flask. The boys relaxed, Caius grinning ear to ear as he knew Dusty had brought something nice for them all. “I’ve brought you all some coco.”

“Thanks Dusty!” Caius was the first to chime, pushing Leo aside to get his cup first. Dusty didn’t comment, knowing the boy was just excited and meant no harm. Leo was next to collect his cup and the courier handed Attila to him. All three boys happy, Dusty placed the tray down and set herself down on the bed all three boys had holed up on. 

“Are you boys going to be okay on your own? There’s plenty of space to put some mattresses in my room or Domi’s.”

“Dusty we’re not damned children.” Leo whined. The moment he pulled his face, another crackle of lightened startled him into flinching, nearly spilling his hot drink down himself. Dusty only smiled sympathetically, it seemed they’d never be able to remove  _that_  aspect of the legion from Leo. 

“Of Course you’re not.” She smiled sweetly, lightly pinching the boy’s cheek, much to his annoyance. 

“I wanna come with you, Dusty!” Caius suddenly whined, now attempting to gather his blankets while holding his cup in the other hand. The courier quickly took his blankets from him, allowing him a free arm to grab his pillow and two of his fuzzy worms. 

“Very well, child. You go settle yourself down.” She smiled after Caius as the boy quickly scampered off with sleeping gear in tow. “Do either of you two boys want to come too? The radio did say it’ll get a lot rougher later on tonight.”

Leo stayed adamant, shaking his head. Attila seemed unsure, dithering between the choice of leaving the bed to go with Dusty for the night, or stay. Feeling Leo’s fingers clamp around his wrist, Attila saw Leo had made his decision for him. Nothing got past Courier Dusty though. She leaned against the door frame. “Also Domitius made some scones.”

“Scones!” Leo suddenly gasped, releasing Attila’s wrist and bolting into the room Caius had entered previously. Dusty shook her head after the boy, collecting his forgotten hot chocolate, before being followed by a grateful Attila out of the room to go and join the other’s for the night. 


	4. Vulpes + Courier [Fic trade]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for wildwildwasteland on tumblr! They requested NB!Vulpes and Courier Six. 
> 
> Hope you like it bud!!

“So surprising to see you alone for a change, Vulpes.”

Courier Six slowly paced into the building. They were not wrong, Vulpes often had a small gathering surrounding him. At times, Six suspected he didn’t seem to be particularly enjoying the company, the exact opposite, in fact. Much like his name sake, Vulpes came off as a very solitary creature.

Inculta glanced their way briefly, acknowledging them with a raised brow. Six knew that was a silent invitation for them to join his side at the table he had perched himself at. The courier smiled, taking a seat besides Vulpes. “So what are you doing here then? Is this some sort of Legion mission you’re on?” They asked, jostling him in the shoulder. They meant to be gentle, but with his very slender frame, the slightest shove could send Vulpes flying.

“No.” He calmly answered, rubbing the now aching area. The book he had set before him was swiftly shut, clearly he didn't want his business known. This action did catch the attention of Six, who's curiosity peaked.

“What are you reading?” They casually asked, leaning over him to get a clearer view of the book's cover. Before Vulpes could slam his whole palm on the cover, they spotted the clear title of the biology of canines. The courier smiled.

“I like dogs myself.” They started, thinking of Rex. “Got one! A lovely German Shepherd named Rex. Though, he’s more classed as a Cyberdog now.”

They seemed to have piqued Vulpes interest, as his brows raised and his fingers slowly interlocked when his pointed chin rested upon them. “Don’t you have a friend who keeps dogs ...?” The courier asked, knowing they had encountered a canine enthusiast at the fort some time ago.

“I... tend to avoid the company of most of the males.” Vulpes admitted. “I find my own to be ... Much more relaxing.”

“Understandable.” Six said in agreement. It must’ve been difficult for Vulpes at times, having no other non binary contacts aside from themselves. “Completely understandable” They repeated, as Vulpes returned to his reading.

The two shared amicable silence for a while, as Vulpes hummed quietly himself as his thumbed through pages of his book. When finished, he neatly shut the leather-bound book and placed it on the table.

“Rex. Tell me more about Rex.” Vulpes asked, leaned on the table now with folded arms. For once, he gave Six full eye contact. Though Six understood that even when Vulpes was diverting his attention, looking in the other direction or at anything within range, he was still listening. It was just the way Vulpes was.

“Rexy? Oh he's a sweetheart. Doesn't like hats, though! I wouldn't recommend bringing that dog' hood you're so fond of!”

“It is a coyote, actually.”

“Dog- Sorry. ...Would you like to meet him? Just need a change of clothes- Which I'm sure you've already arranged-” By the time they said the last syllable, Vulpes had unearthed a rucksack that had the same suit he had worn when he visited Six on the strip. “You're always prepared, I love it!”  
  


* * *

 

The strip roared with activity. Men and woman bustling from casino to casino, trying their luck in every one. Drunken individuals lay panned out on the benches, trying to sleep through the hustle and bustle. Vulpes' wrinkled his nose in disgust, he may have been the courier's friends, but he hardly considered their residence acceptable.

Too noisy, too dirty and too many people.

Six reassured them they'd be in the Lucky 38 soon enough, away from the ever building noise. They punched in the code to the large doors of the fabled casino, and the door grind and groaned, sliding open very slowly.

The two headed into the main casino area. Thick layers of musk clouded the air they both breathed in, hardly affecting Six, but Vulpes Inculta felt like his lungs were welling up with hundreds of years of dust. The fox wheezed and cleared his throat as quietly as possible, so not to make a scene. “Yeah, the place could use some dusting. You don't need to mention it. The upper floors aren't this bad though, honest.”

“I'll take your word for it.” Vulpes retorted, not at all convinced Six would ever find the focus to do such a tremendous amount of clearing and cleaning in one session. After all, they hardly ever focused on a singular task in one sitting. Always taking on many, many 'quests' to the point of overloading themselves. He'd offer to help his ditzy friend, but he found the errands often involved plenty of 'mingling' with folk, something Inculta never particularly enjoyed.

A quick trip in the cramped up elevator later, both the individuals found themselves in the cocktail lounge of the Lucky 38. The thick layer of musk had lifted, the ventilation seemingly improving the further up you headed in this fascinating building. The lighting had dramatically improved also, the whole room gleaming a magnificent white. Each piece of décor perfectly slotted into place. From the pristine pre war books, to the perfect varnished tables and chairs. Not a thing out of place.

Ominous, just like how Vulpes liked it.

“You keep your abode well.” The Fox commented, finger tracing over a pristine cutlery set.

Six grinned.

“A rare compliment from the fantastic Mister Fox! The rarest of the wasteland cryptids...”

“Don't.... Please don't ever refer to me as a cryptid ever again.”  
  


* * *

 

Courier and Frumentarri settled themselves on a designated table, in clear view of the stretch of the Mojave visible through the glass of the lounge. It was mesmerizing, to lord over the strip and lands surrounding it from such a grand tower. Caesar would be ever so envious.

“You want a drink while I go fetch Rexy? Nuka-cola cherry's on the menu!” Six chimed.

Vulpes nodded in acknowledgement mentally noting to check the fridge the moment Six left the room. Sure, he had been given full permission to access the fridge, but his niggling anxiety told him to wait. Could a simple non binary person not enjoy simple pleasures in life? Apparently not.

Six left promptly, returning in the time it took Inculta to fetch themselves a beverage. Six was joined by a four legged friend, who scuttled alongside them on it's two flesh and metal paws.

The dog was nothing like anything Vulpes had seen before. It's head, while fully furred, had it's organic brain on display, secured inside a tank of some kind. It's left forepaw was also machine, alongside it's entire torso and spine. Vulpes found himself questioning how the dog even survived, given it wouldn't have a digestive track of any kind, given it's hindquarters were fully mechanical. Only it's violently wagging tail remained flesh from the body downwards.

“Is it a machine?” Vulpes finally asked, as Six approached with the overly excited Rex. “It's quite a fascinating thing. It reminds me of- ...Taxidermy of sorts.”

Six laughed, stroking the thick fur of Rex's body.

“He's a cyber dog! They're from Denver, apparently. Your buddy Antony said they littered the place. I'm surprised you've never seen one before. Wanna pet him? He doesn't bite.” They smiled, gently coaxing the dog on to greet their friend. Vulpes extended a hand to the dog, who sniffed at it tentatively.

Rex blinked, then jumped onto Vulpes' lap to lather him in doggy kisses. Much to Six's surprise, Vulpes laughed! While coddling the dog's face and baby talking it.

“What an amazing, beautiful boy you are!” Vulpes exclaimed, giving Rex a good scratch behind both his ears. “He's wonderful! Why didn't you introduce him to me earlier?”

“Well I didn't think you were super into dogs? Whenever you have that daft dog thing on your head, you're never in the mood to talk. In fact, you always seem to want to be alone or rush off away from people who want to talk.”

“Yes there is a reason behind that-” Vulpes sighed nonchalantly, continuing to thread his fingers through the German shepherd's soft fur. “Where did he get this interesting brindle pattern in his fur?”

“Um... Vulpes?” Six tried to interrupt.

“I've never seen anything like it. Much nicer than the mismatched patchwork you see on the common mutt. In fact our mongrels don't even look like dogs, if you ask me.”

“Vulpes. ...Fox boy... Hey!”

Vulpes finally snapped up, frowning intensely. “Your-...Your face. And your eyes- Oh my god, Vulpes.”

The courier stared at the other's face. His skin looked red, angry and flared. His eyes looked heavily bloodshot all of a sudden, as well as watering heavily. The fox's hands also seemed to be under an effect, now red and blistered heavily. “Are... Are you allergic to dogs?!”

Vulpes responded with a snertch and wiping his burning, streaming eyes. Ironic as it was, Six was right in their assumption. Vulpes was indeed allergic to pet dander.

“It’s the fur-“ He gasped, while Six quickly got Rex away from the suffering Legionary. “I’m allergic to the fur. It’s why I fear goggles and face wraps- When wearing the coyote hat.”

Ah. That explained Vulpes’ constant urge to want to be gone as soon as possible when he was wearing the thing. The poor thing was blistering up under it.

“Can- Can I do anything...?” Six queried, concern ripe in their voice.

“I could use some cold water...If it isn’t too much trouble.” Vulpes wheezed in response, already rubbing at his eyes violently. He could hardly see at this point, the room had merged into one gelatinous blob, blinding the legionary. “...And to be lead to the nearest water facilities, please.”

Six huffed, proceeding to ease one of Vulpes' arms around their shoulders, hoisting him up. In future, Six would look into some form of allergy relief the next time they bumped into Vulpes. It'd help him in the long run, as well as allow him to enjoy their canine companion.

“Alright fox, let's go get you sorted out then. Rex, come on, boy!” Six chimed, as a weary Vulpes was taken to the elevator, followed by a still-very-eager-to-meet-the-new-friend Rex.  
  


* * *

 

Vulpes stayed over that night, after receiving some needed treatment for his reaction. Rex, despite the courier's best efforts to keep the cause of Vulpes' dilemma away, slept soundly at the foot of the legionnaire's bed. Before he drifted off, Six promised Vulpes they wouldn't breathe a word about this to anybody.

Well.

Maybe this would be a fun story to share with Cass later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may be thinking "wow this sure is ooc for vulpes" and I say unto you....I do not Care.


	5. "Tickle" - [Vulpes/Dead Sea]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inbox prompt from tumblr

It was like observing a content cat. The way Vulpes was lain on his back, calmly flicking through a book. If one wasn’t at all perceptive, they’d hardly even notice the man there. On the opposite side of the room sat Dead Sea, lounging in an old tattered recliner. Bored. The Decanus huffed, rolling his neck and mummering half a tune to himself to try and find some amusement, to no avail.

His blue eyes found themselves on Vulpes. who had not responded to his excessive noises. As he eyed over the other, attention turned the fox’s slightly upturned shirt. Exposing a section of the man’s midriff. A devious plan hatched in the Decanus’ mind. Dead Sea slowly and cautiously eased himself from the fabric under him, keeping mind of Vulpes’ focus. When Vulpes’ eyes never once unfixed from the type before him, Dead Sea stepped ever closer. Still, Vulpes didn’t respond to the ever looming man.

Then, Dead Sea sprung with alarming speed, pinning Vulpes to the bed and straddling his chest.

  
“Dead Sea what are you playing at?!” Vulpes barked, dropping his book in surprise as a hard weight set itself on his chest. He had no chance of hell of ever moving a man like Dead Sea, so he’d have to rely on words alone.

  
“Say Vulpes, are you ticklish, at all?” The Decanus asked, a devilish grin gracing his lips. He saw the look of stark horror in Vulpes’ eyes. He had him.

“Don’t you- Don’t you dare!” Vulpes screeched, violently pushing and prodding at Dead Sea’s plushy back, but nothing was stopping Dead Sea now he knew Vulpes’ one weakness. Dead Sea’s hand rest softly on Vulpes’ exposed hips, forcing a shudder from Vulpes. His fingers lightly began to trace vertically across the man’s midriff and Vulpes squirmed and squealed pleaded for Dead to stop as stroking turned into tickling. Vulpes’ erupted into pleading laughter, continuing to hit at Dead Sea’s waist in a desperate attempt to free himself from Dead Sea’s ‘torture’.


	6. [Fantastic/Original Male Character] - "“you’re my friend" Tumblr prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“you’re my friend, ofcourse I fucking care" sent in as a tumblr inbox prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of fucked up how there is zero (0) Fantastic content here.

It was the same thing everyday.

Fantastic would throw on his lab coat, brush back his tufty ginger hair and then proceeded to spend another half hour or so admiring himself in the mirror. If the NCR were paying him and he could get away with doing jack shit, then he intended to milk the NCR out of every penny it held. The NCR held onto him desperately, Fantastic had them eating from the palm of hand right now and it felt damn good.

Entering the main control room, he’d run into the miserable buzz kill known as Ignacio Rivas. Of course he’d make his usually passing comments of demanding to know just why Fantastic was even here.

“You don’t even know what you’re doing.” He’d spit, folding his arms tightly.

“Uh. I know exactly what I’m doing.” Fantastic would rebuttal. “I just don’t know what the effects of what I do do will have.” He’d nod smugly when the other would stare unblinkingly, that sure told him. Not that Fantastic ever valued the opinions of somebody like Ignacio. He was beneath him. Fantastic ruled the roost around here.

The highlight of Fantastic’s day though? Meeting with the only person in the damned desert who had any sort of acknowledgement of his brilliance. His good friend, Ace Dakota. Ace was smart, just like him. Charismatic, just like him! The best part? Ace Dakota made Fantastic feel great. Recognising his talents, always asking about his degree. The man was always seemed fascinated by Fantastic’s ‘theoretical’ degree in physics, though considering Ace had probably never heard of the concept of a degree, it wasn’t hard to big It up. Oh, Ace Dakota was Legion too. That was why they had to meet right at the  very far end of the solar panel bay. Even the great Fantastic wouldn’t be able to get the pea brained NCR to let his wonderful friend into Helios one.

As Fantastic reached the very borders of the rusted chain link fence, (not at all worried (what’s his face) would miss him back in the control room), he caught sight of the familiar pair of antlers that stood tall on the vexillarius’ deer helmet. Ace had his back to the facility, his back pressing uncomfortably into the chain mail.

“Yo.” Fantastic greeted him.

Ace didn’t respond right away, instead giving a small sigh before shifting his slender form around to face Fantastic.

“Hello, Fantastic.” Ace spoke in a melancholy way, his bi coloured eyes fixed to the floor in a lonesome manner.

“What’s bumming you out my dude?” Fantastic asked, placing himself down beside Ace on his side of the fence. “I’d go over there with you but I don’t wanna mess up my looks yo.”

Another sigh from Ace, his body quivering slightly.

“It’s- It’s nothing really.”

Fantastic let his head flop to the right, closest to Ace. An unbelieving look hidden behind his glasses. Ace never acted this lethargic in previous meetings. He was always so unsinkable, that’s was another thing Fantastic loved about him.

“I dunno, man. You seem off, you want to tell ol’ Fantastic what’s got you looking blue?” Fantastic asked, reaching his hand out and (attempting) to pat the others shoulder. Instead it was more of a prod with the tip of his fingers, but it seemed to be enough for Ace to spit it out.

“It’s my father.” Ace admitted, his head remaining low. “He’s forbid me to write back home until the war is over.” He then snivelled, wiping his nose with his bare forearm.

“Ooooh.” Fantastic groaned, clearly unsure how to proceed. The dad had been mentioned by Ace Dakota in the past. Seemed like a pretty huge prick in Fantastic’s opinion, always having something negative to say when there was plenty of positives around. “You shouldn’t take him on. He’s like the world’s biggest jack ass from you tell me, amigo.” He stated, which made Ace flinch fearfully. As if Tiberius could hear them from hundreds and hundreds of miles away in Flagstaff.

“He’s not… All bad.” Ace attempted to say, only to be interrupted by his friend.

“No dude. He sucks, blows. Sucks thee big one.” He emphasized his point with a measurement of his hands, which made Ace frown slightly. “Ditch him my man. Become your own person y'know?”

The thought of independence frightened Ace, still heavily relying on Veteran Dirus in his own camp to handle most of the proceeds. But Fantastic was right about everything, never once had he been wrong (Fantastic confirmed this was completely true.). Maybe… It was time to step away from actually trying with his father. Putting in so much effort into their family relationship and getting nothing back in return.

“Fantastic…You may be right. Perhaps it is high time I stop pandering to my father.”

“Course’ I’m right I’m never wrong- Wowah” Fantastic watched as Ace scaled the chain link fence in one graceful swoop, landing perfectly on his feet. The ginger clapped his hands smugly in appreciation. “You’re awesome at that whole moving stuff amigo.”

Ace didn’t respond, instead pulling Fantastic into a tight hug. The fur of his helmet brushing against the other’s face softly.

“Thankyou for listening…” He whispered “Nobody else seems to care.”

Fantastic pulled away, placing both his hands onto Ace’s X-marked shoulder pads.

“You’re my friend, of course I fucking care…Now you better skedaddle before the ol’ NCR show up or whatever.” He waved Ace off, as the other got himself over the fence once more and headed off over the horizon. Fantastic needn’t worry about the NCR seeing him at any point, Ace always had a knack for getting in and out of places more or less undetected.

Maybe he could have Ace come into Helios one day after all.


	7. [Dead Sea/Aurelius] "So Much"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt from tumblr and mini rewrite of "Say I look nice (When I'm not.)"

Aurelius had warned him he was playing with fire. The way Dead Sea boasted of his trophies – The head of his foes, that rested on pikes outside of his war encampment. Some of the decapitated heads belonged to those of the feared black rangers. Dead Sea left their notable face masks on their severed heads, the glowing red lenses long dulled into a murky brown. Dead Sea made sure the Republic knew of these slayings, reminding both Forlorn Hope and Helios One of the massacre of Ranger Station Charlie. The very camp these additions to his display came from.

He warned him. Told him the NCR wouldn’t take such an act of brutality lightly. Dead Sea would only laugh, cupping Aurelius’ cheeks and bringing the taller man down to his head level.

“They cannot touch me…” He’d whisper softly. “Nothing can.”

Oh. How wrong he was.

Aurelius was mortified when Dead Sea’s scout burst through his office doors. The young boy was gasping for air, his lungs burning in his aching chest. Attila explained to Aurelius Rangers lead an assault on Nelson just moments ago, with the element of surprise on their side they had already taken down three of the seven Veterans manning the camp. He wasn’t sure if the death toll had risen in the half hour he’d taken to get here. In fact, he was most certain everyone had perished.

The Centurion wasted not a single second, gathering what forces he could muster on such a short time scale and charging right towards the Decanus’ stronghold. Just like Attila had said, death lingered in the camp. The bodies of hardened Veterans lay strewn out in rows, together beside them were their executioners who posed with the bodies like hunters showing off their quarry. Enraged, Aurelius charged in with his forces. Bullets ricocheted form his impressive armour, screams of agony and death filled the air. Soon, there was nothing but deathly silence. He left the legionaries who accompanied him to deal with their fallen, for Aurelius still had one thing that needed answering.

Was Dead Sea Okay? Had he escaped? …Was he hurt? Or worse…?

A heavy ache pranged in Aurelius heart has he reached the door of Dead Sea’s barracks, he prayed to Mars that Dead Sea was safe. “Please.” he whispered to himself, as he wrapped his fingers around the door knob and slowly pushed it open.

What he saw. Oh god what he saw. Two rangers, dressed in their large dark dusters. Their red helmet’s vision glinting in the dimly lit barracks. Something lay slumped on the floor at their feet, someone. Laying in a pool of what could only be presumed as their own blood. Blood that soaked the ground, the man’s skin and legion uniform.

Please. No.

“I think he’s had just about enough…” One ranger growled, pressing the barrell of his anti materiel rifle into the Decanus’ covered face. “Hearing you cry like a little bitch! …The thing you’ll ever fuckin’ do you worthless animal! It’ll help my friends rest easy in their graves-”

No- Oh god no.

Aurelius never could fully remember what happened next. All he saw was red, legion red. He remembered the crunching of bone, as he smashed a skull into the basin of a bathroom sink. The sickening tear of flesh as he forcefully twisted and twisted a squealing ranger’s arm. Somebody vomited, someone begged. But Aurelius only remembered his bloodlust stopping when the faintest croak sounded behind him.

“R-Reiley…”

Dead Sea wasn’t strong enough to stay awake, he’d lost too much blood and shock took hold of him. Tears pricked at the Centurion’s brown eyes, as he ran his fingers through blood soaked blonde hair. Dead Sea’s mouth was gushing blood, he feared it was signs of worse injuries, until he noticed three of the smaller man’s teeth were missing when he gritted them in a pained way. The worst of the bleeding came from a deep puncture wound in the blonde’s gut, it looked like alarmingly like a legion machete wound.

They had tortured him. Those bastards harmed his Dead Sea, the only thing he truly cared about in this wretched world. Aurelius couldn’t stop the flood gates, as he held the Decanus’ broken limp body against his own.

Aurelius couldn’t treat him here, there wouldn’t be enough medical supplies for both Dead Sea and his own men wounded in the second assault, Dead Sea was getting weaker by the second and wouldn’t have long if he didn’t act fast. No… He’d take Dead Sea home. To Cottonwood Cove, he would recover there and nobody, not anybody would say otherwise.

* * *

 Four days later, Dead Sea finally had the strength to stand. Aurelius wouldn’t have him wondering about though, as he was still rather wobbly like a new born foal. One night the two shared Aurelius’ king sized bed together, enjoying a meal of potato and leek soup with some freshly baked soda bread.

It was the first time the two had had the chance to really be together as Aurelius took residence in the basement while Dead Sea slept for the first forty eight hours. When he finally woke on the third day, Aurelius spent the whole time sending off for Nelson to be resupplied with recruits. Whatever the local Legion forces could spare, he didn’t care how young, inexperienced or dimwitted they were. Aurelius wanted them in that camp by daybreak.

Once the meals were finished and left in the sink until morning, the two men lay under the thick warm covers together. Dead Sea sighed, his head resting on Aurelius’ broad bare chest.

“Are you comfortable, love?” The Centurion asked, glancing down at the sleepy thing. Dead Sea nodded, looking directly at the fading wallpaper ahead of him. “…Dead?” Aurelius asked, concerned with his partner’s lack of focus.

“Reily… I’ve been so stupid.” Dead Sea sighed, roaming a finger around Aurelius’ chest.

“Dead- Dead no. Don’t say such things.”

“Don’t you cover for me!” Dead Sea rebutted, his head rising now to face the other. “You kept telling me they’d come. Yet I did nothing to prepare for it. I’m an idiot… Not cut out to be a leader! Caesar was right to stop training me as his legate those years ago…”

Aurelius pulled him in close, hugging the wounded Decanus in a way that didn’t hurt his wounds, but still offered comfort.

“Don’t. Dead Sea… Please. You’re an amazing leader. You’ve performed miracles for the Legion. Caesar clearly doesn’t see that but I do.” Aurelius boldly stated, not caring how taken back Dead Sea looked by the slight shot at Caesar. “You’re amazing…” Aurelius tried hard to control his cracking voice, tried and failed. “I love you, Dead Sea…I…I love you so much, I forgot what hating myself felt like.”

Dead Sea starred at the other, the other’s confession hurting him inside. He slowly slid back his position by Aurelius side, nestling his face into the crook of Aurelius’ neck. Before whispering quietly;

“I love you too, Aurelius. More than anything…”


	8. August Fanfic challenge day 1 - "Shameless Fluff"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Aurelius of Phoenix

Aurelius watched him pace back and forth, forth and back. A repetitive cycle that one could become transfixed upon watching, as Dead Sea would reach a certain axis of the room, make a few distressed motions before heading to the opposite end. One thing that would break this odd cycle? The loud clang of thunder crashing down from the dark clouds above. The two men were safe inside, warm and dry. But this was of no comfort to the Decanus, who would flinch and cringe fearfully every time the harsh weather would make it’s presence known.

The scourge of Nelson feared the storms. Aurelius could never understand why, but sympathized none the less. The third time he heard Dead Sea gasp fearfully when the thunder rang, did he offer the Decanus to come sit beside him. Aurelius retrieved a chair from his kitchen table, setting next to his own at his desk and patting the seat of it inviting the blonde to join him.

One jittery boyfriend now sat beside him, Aurelius resumed his paperwork. More demands from Flagstaff in exchange for more troops to be deployed. Wages would have to increase due to higher mortality rates in the Mojave, wages the Legion simply couldn’t meet at this point of the war. Phoenix’s foot soldiers were cheaper, but less experienced and had a reputation of dying much quicker in battle. While Flagstaff’s infantry was considered far more impressive. But Tiberius Rex, the head Centurion of Flagstaff, wouldn’t part with his men until he was heavily compensated for any losses that would occur.

Sometimes Aurelius wished he could return to his city of Phoenix. He would ensure this reputation of “bad stock” would be gone within the week. Thunder rattled and the flash of lightening passed through the cracks of the doorway. Aurelius’ office had no windows, as he enjoyed the feeling of enclosed spaces. The only light source was the lantern on his desk, and the small twin wall lights above his bed that hardly functioned anyway.

A second flash. Dead Sea slammed himself against Aurelius flank fearfully, a staggered breath escaping him. Dead Sea’s force was enough to jostle Aurelius’ left arm as he wrote, causing his already smudged scripture to jump. Now making the current written letter become greatly deformed beyond recognition. The larger man sighed at his ruined paperwork, cursing himself for not starting off in pencil first. But how could he have predicted a trembling Decanus pressed against his side would sabotage his efforts?

“I hate this…” Came the timid whine from his left side, as his boyfriend’s arms slowly snaked around his own muscular one. Now he couldn’t write at all. Dead Sea’s face pressed against his bicep miserably. Tutting with a roll of his eyes, Aurelius shifted his arm to wrap it around Dead’s shoulders and pull him in closer. He felt the man _trembling_ against him. He knew Dead Sea was afraid of storms, but not to…this extent. He knew Dead Sea was in possession of a security blanket back in Nelson for when the dreaded storms struck, Aurelius of course swore he’d never tell. Then, an idea clicked.

“Swap sides, love.” Aurelius instructed, standing up himself and dragging the chair Dead Sea sat on (While Dead Sea was still sat in it.) to his right side. Dead Sea seemed frozen to his chair, fingers digging into the seat of it in a fearful transfixed state. The Centurion seated himself down again, taking his long cape in hand and placing it over the head of Dead Sea. Instantly Dead Sea wrapped the cape against himself like a blanket and pressed into Aurelius right side. To which Aurelius let his right arm keep Dead Sea pressed against him, rubbing his shoulder soothing through the red fabric.

Finally he could continue his work and keep Dead Sea from getting too stressed out from the storm outside. After ten minutes passed, Aurelius felt the tremors against his flank had long since ceased. He slowly glanced down to Dead Sea wondering if he was okay, only to find the blonde was sound asleep snugly pressed against his side, the cape draped over him like a blanket. Aurelius shook his head and made a quick mental note to take him to bed once he finished this next line.


	9. August Fanfic challenge day 3 - "Family"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the August fanfic challenge prompt featuring Ace Dakota, Athena and Garrus.

Early morning. The ravens cackled loudly to one another excitedly, greeting their family and friends within the flock. From within the house the ravens resided at another being began to rouse but in a much less chipper way. Ace Dakota kept his face buried deep into the pillows hoping the wretched beasts outside would pipe down soon enough. When they didn’t show any initial signs of simmering down, Ace had no choice but to get up.

Sitting upright Ace ran a hand through his unkempt hair. It’d be needing a good brushing before he intended to do anything today. That cursed cow-lick had sprung up again despite him smoothing down his hair last night. If his hair wasn’t so beautiful he just cut it right out.  Ace then starred down at the covers over his legs, hoping for he hoped for every morning. Pulling them back revealed a heavily casted right leg, the scars and healing injuries from the bear trap hidden from him.

Today would be the day, Ace told himself as he pivoted himself to the edge of his bed. The day he’s finally able to walk and he can finally get this horrible cast off once and for all. Hesitancy had quickly set in as Ace edged himself to slowly stand unaided though. Yesterday he fell flat on his face while his mother was out, leaving him stuck on his bedroom floor for  _six hours_. Embarrassing… To say the least. The good leg was placed down first. Then the injured one, with hardly any pressure applied. Just as he went to heave himself from the mattress for the sixth attempt this week, his bedroom door swung open causing Ace to loose his balance completely and start a terrifying fall downwards. Much to Ace’s luck though, whoever entered his room manage to rush forward in time and grab him around the waste to hoist him back onto his bed.

“God kid!” Garrus exclaimed, breathing out with mild exhaustion already. “Are you trying to give me a morning workout?” He asked with a breathless chuckle settling, himself down beside Ace Dakota. Ace noticed he was wearing his clothing, specifically one of his hoodies, much to his annoyance.

A moment after Garrus sat the man frowned and shifted his weight, finding he had sat on Ace’s deer pushy. Now the antlers were bent in opposite directions.

“Sorry.” Mumbled Ace. “I just wanted to see…Can you not squish Rambo?!” He suddenly then snapped, smoothing out the toy’s crumpled antlers with a bitter scowl.

“Oops… And I know.” Garrus said, nodding understandably. “But your mother said you really need to stay put for a good while. Well- I mean the doctor told your mother that. She then told me! So Really the doctor said it…Not…Her…” He trailed off when Ace’s expression read as  _‘You’re rambling’._

“I hate being stuck indoors! You and mother get to visit everywhere you please, but I’m trapped in here! I feel-…I feel like I’m in that vault again…” Ace groaned miserably, his bottom lip jutting out like a sulking child.

“Ah Ace…” Garrus sighed. His go to response would’ve been to remind the man that there are worse things happening in the world, but recently he had learned that sort of comment was never helpful in any situation. Especially when it came to Ace Dakota’s problems. “You’ll surely recover faster if you stop trying to get out of bed!”

Athena then entered the room. Dressed in a casual settler outfit of jeans and a worn grey t-shirt. She carried a tray and upon it was her son’s breakfast. Two slices of toast and freshly made pear juice.

“Good morning Kotey!” She greeted him a smile. A smile that was quick to vanish when she saw her injured son not resting properly. “Garrus!” She scolded. “I told you to make sure he didn’t try to get up!”

The older man put up his hands defensively.

“Hey! I just caught him trying to run before he can walk!” The man protested, giving Ace a sturdy shake on his shoulder blade.

That admission made Athena frown at her son, following up with a slow shake of her head. How many times must she tell this boy to stay in bed? One day she would have to strap him to it for the next three weeks to ensure he would stay put and let that blessed leg get better.

“I hate being in bed all day.” Ace sulked. “I can’t do anything! I just have to lay here- Bored out of my mind! With nothing to do other than read hundred year old books!”

Again Athena didn’t entertain Ace’s whines. Simply placing the tray down onto his night stand and telling him much more firmly now  _'Lay down in bed  properly please, Dakota.’._ When the command was met, she smiled and replaced the tray on his lap.

Ace accepted defeat, for now. Quietly munching on his toast. Silence fell on the room, both adults sitting contently side by side on the bed of the younger man. The silence began to rouse a suspicious feeling in Ace, they kept glancing to him and smiling awkwardly. Something was up and Ace Dakota did not like it. He stopped in mid munch, eyes shifting from his mother to Garrus.

“…What is wrong.” Ace inquired cautiously. “Am I in trouble…?”

“No dear.” Athena reassured him, giving  a strand of his coffee coloured hair a quick readjustment.  “But… There is something I…Well we, rather, would like to tell you Kotey.” Ace watched his mother’s hand slowly inter join with Garrus’ in a tight squeeze. “I suppose it’s time we told you, Ace. Garrus and I have become very close the last few months, dear.”

Ace blinked, he saw where this was going and slowly stopped eating.

“Are you-…And him…” He pointed to either party as he spoke. “Are you…Together now?”

“Is that what they call it now?” Garrus asked. Weather he was being sarcastic or he was genuinely was unsure was unbeknown to Ace, but the taller man didn’t care. Instead Ace began to smile, happy for both his mother and her new partner. Well- Ace wouldn’t count him as a 'new’ partner of sorts, in all honesty? Ace was baffled they had taken this long to finally accept they both had feelings for one another.

He’d seen the way they looked and smiled to each other before they would head out. They must’ve been under the assumption Ace never saw them as he mainly cooked up in the bedroom all day, more fool them really. Ace saw this coming from a mile away and he was honestly thrilled his mother had found somebody to share her happiness with now.

“…Does this mean I have to call you dad?” Ace mumbled, going back to his breakfast. Garrus looked slightly caught off caught flinching but Athena simply chuckled.

“Why don’t we start with one thing at a time, Kotey. Yes?”


End file.
